I love you
by Alice and Friends
Summary: Felicity has a date with Ray Palmer and Oliver doesn't like it what will happen


I LOVE YOU.

The whole Arrow team was in Central City helping the flash team. Oliver and Barry where talking strategies in the corner. Roy was punching a punch bag with John. Felicity, Catlin, Cisco and Dr Wells were all sat around their computers. Felicity moved to check the time and stood up quickly.

"Were finished here, and I have to get back to Starling I have a date. By guys let me know how it goes." Felicity said in an exited voice as she headed out the door.

"By Felicity." The flash team said as Felicity left. Oliver stood up and chucked his char across the room.

"Wow, Oliver calm down." Barry said as he put a restraining hand on his shoulder. John and Roy left their punch bag and stood nearby, just in case.

"Who is she going on a date with?" Barry asked. Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself then trend to Barry.

"Ray Palmer. He brought queen consolidated. I have been trying to buy it back of off him but with my reputation can you blame them for giving him my families company and not me. He seems to be stealing Felicity know as well." Oliver finished with a sad note in his voice.

"Sounds like a dofuse." That set Oliver off again and he pulled Barry's hand of his shoulder and pulled it behind his back until he herd it snap then kicked him in the back. John and Roy rushed over to help Barry. Between them they managed to get Oliver of Barry and calm him down.

"Oliver if it means that much to you go after her." John encouraged.

"Yes it hurts me that apparently she is moving on with her life. Yes it hurts me that I'm not the one to make her happy. But I made an choice and so did she!" Oliver shouted to everyone as he left the room.

Later that night.

"Hi!" Felicity said to Ray Palmer as she stepped of the train.

"Hi, how was your friends?" Ray replied.

"Good, everyone is doing much better. Shall we go for diner?" Felicity and Ray linked arms and walked to the restaurant that ray had booked for them.

"So you went to see Barry Alan, Catlin, Cisco and Dr Wells, the owner of Star labs, right?" Ray asked as they ate their starters.

"Yes, they are good friends of mine." Felicity asked with a tone in her voice which said, why are you asking me this?

"Sorry, Star labs was a competitor until recent events. I wonder do you know if they plan to reopen?" Ray asked.

"No their not they are using the labs for personal use, nothing public."

"Very good." Ray finished that conversation.

"So I heard Oliver queen was in starling?" Ray opened conversation when their main cores arrived.

"Was he?" felicity asked innocently.

"Yes, its strange isn't it everywhere Oliver Queen goes the Arrow seems to turn up."

"Yes I suppose it is. Maybe the Arrow is trying to protect Oliver queen." Felicity replied in a tone which said I don't really want to talk about this. Ray let it drop. Until desert.

"Come on the Arrow and Oliver Queen must be the same Pearson. All the evidence points in that direction. I know you have contact with him which means you must know who the Arrow is. Both the Arrow and Oliver Queen are in your contacts." Ray finished in a conspiring voice. Felicity stood up and said.

"I think I should be going. I will see you in work tomorrow"

"I'm sorry. Sit down and finish your meal." Ray try's to console Felicity.

"No I need to go. This was a mistake I love someone else." Felicity turned and walked out of the restaurant.

There was a sharp nook at the door. Oliver rose from where he had been sat reading in the comfy arm chair. He looked throw the window by the door to see who it was and smiled at what he saw.

"Felicity what are you doing here?" he said as he opened the door.

"I made a mistake." Felicity said simply. Oliver pulled her throw the door and in to his bed room.

Oliver kissed Felicity patiently on the lips. Felicity kissed back with the same amount of passion. When they came up for air Oliver pulled his shirt of over his head. Felicity mirrored his actions with her own.

The next thing they both knew it was morning and they were dog ear tired from the night's events. Oliver was nuzzling Felicity's ear to wake her. Felicity ground and opened her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head. We had better get up the kids will be awake soon." Oliver said, with a huge face splitting grin on his face, as Felicity opened her eyes.


End file.
